


Just Stitchin'

by glowandgo



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: AU where the whole daddy problem isn't a thing, Co-workers, Fluff, Plot, There's a plot, camsten, camsten getting together, set somewhere in season two, there'll be dogs in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowandgo/pseuds/glowandgo
Summary: When Fisher's LAPD partner gets killed because of persumed knowledge of the Stitchers Program, Kisten and Cameron come to the rescue. They try everything to solve the murder while getting distracted by everything but mostly each other.





	1. What's up, Goodkin?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look! These are just the first chapters. There's more to come...

For no apparent reason at all, Cameron had seemed mentally absent all morning. His eyes were wandering off during conversation, it took him long to react to questions and he more than once needed to be reminded what to do. It was probably something stupid, like a disappointing superhero movie he’d been waiting for or just the fact that they were called in on a Sunday. But with all the things going on, Kirsten decided she'd ask him about it when she got the chance. Just to be sure. For now, she hoped he was concentrated enough to make some good suggestions at the analysis. Maggie had been bugging them to solve this one as quick as possible – the body in the corpse cassette was, after all, that of Fisher’s LAPD partner.


	2. "Careful, Linus. Your new crush may be a stone cold vixen."

This morning Kirsten had stitched into the very few memories that were left of Fisher’s partner. He was young, probably about as old as Cameron. The face that Kirsten had observed in the stitch was handsome: symmetric features and a pair of very profound eyes that seemed to be smiling all the time. His square jawline had caused Camille to  groan dramatically when she saw the body earlier that morning. ‘Why do the hot ones have to go first?’ she’d muttered. Kirsten could often appreciate her roommates’ morbid sense of humour, though she usually didn’t show it. But this time, she was actually bugged by the remark. The guy was so young, and Maggie suspected the reason he was dead was his recently obtained knowledge about the Stitchers program. Kirsten hated that this was probably another death on her account.

Even after seeing what was left of his memories, she couldn’t be certain the program really was the motive for his murder. She did manage to figure out he had an unhealthy obsession with following Fisher around. The victim, Theodore Geller, became curious about his colleague’s constant disappearing and  decided to put his detective skills to the test. He’d been new to the unit and only recently assigned to Fisher. Fisher barely knew anything about him: they had asked him everything there was to know but he couldn’t answer any of it. He had no idea he was being tailed and he was in an awful state. Kirsten could imagine why: Even though she felt like she was the person to blame for the whole program, he was the one who’d led Geller to it.  
The only thing she’d seen besides Geller’s investigating was a memory of his girlfriend breaking up with him, but her face was unclear. Her tone of speech was relaxed, almost cold. Geller was truly upset and surprised by her decision. The images were followed by a burning ache in Kirsten’s stomach. It took her some time to recognize the feeling, which was a mixture of panic, anguish, despair. Heartbreak was an emotion that she never wanted to feel again. Someone took the unignorable pain away by zapping her to the death memory. Suddenly she felt stiffened with fear. Geller was alone in a dark alley. He’d been lying on the ground, knowing he was about to die. He yelled at someone he couldn’t see. ‘I don’t know! Please!’ He was begging for his life. At that point, Cameron told her to bounce before Geller died. Kirsten had been conflicted. She hadn’t seen the killer and since they didn’t get the body earlier, there was only one shot at reliving the memories before they decayed. With that knowledge in mind, she ignored Cameron’s voice. She waited for as long as possible, but finally had to make it out  a few seconds later with only an image of the shooter’s silhouette.

After the bounce Kirsten was submitted to the usual tests to check her vital and cognitive functions. That was when she noticed Cameron was not getting down from his elevated platform to talk through the memories. Instead, he was checking his phone, looking nervous. Eventually he joined Maggie and Camille in their questions about the stitch. They decided it would be best to start brainstorming right away. Maggie rounded everybody up and left Kirsten alone.

In the office, Maggie, Linus, Camille, Fisher, Cameron and Kirsten sat down around the long table. Maggie tried to start with routine questions about the fact that he was murdered for information, but Kirsten soon took the lead.  
'We need to find the girlfriend.' She stated.  
'On it,' Linus replied quickly while he unlocked his tablet.  
'And why?' Camille asked slowly. She didn't mean it as a question. She was too smart for that and could usually keep up with Kirsten without much trouble. It wasn't an attempt to discredit her either. She meant it as a reminder, since Kirsten’s mind worked fast and sometimes skipped thoughts normal people wouldn't. A few months ago the ‘why?’ would've pissed Kirsten off, but now she knew Camille was trying to help her become as much of a normal human being as she possibly could.  
'The girlfriend felt wrong. She was too emotionless for a break-up.'  
'What if  she thinks he's guilty of something?' Cameron argued. 'Maybe she thinks he cheated on her. That could explain a lack of emotion, right?'  
As an answer, Linus' eyes turned away from his screen and up to his friend. 'Wrong crowd dude,' he mumbled. He was referring to Camille’s usual way of not giving a damn and Kirsten previously emotionless state. Cameron ignored him and looked at the faces of his colleagues. Maggie nodded and Fisher seemed to agree with him as well. Before he got to Kirsten, she shook her head.  
‘It wasn’t like that. He wasn’t scared she’d figured something out. He wasn’t feeling guilty.’ She remembered no fear or anxiety that had to do with something unforgivable. Cameron didn’t disagree and it was silent again.

‘If Theo got killed because of the program, how can you be sure it wasn’t a command from higher up the chain?’ Fisher asked. Without thinking, Maggie answered that they would’ve never let them stitch into Geller if they had anything to do with it. But the assumption was made too easily. If anyone knew how to murder without being seen in the stitch, it were the unknown people in command. She decided that Cameron, Linus and Camille probably had the same idea and that she wasn’t going to speak up until she was certain Maggie wasn’t covering for the organization again.

‘Found her,’ Linus interrupted her thoughts. He smoothly turned around the tablet and he swiped through some pictures of a beautiful girl smiling, posing with friends and one with Geller where she showed of her left hand. ‘Engaged.’ Lines stated triumphantly. ‘And,’ he added overenjoyed as if he was about to put the cherry on the cake, ‘Daddy’s a rich guy.’ He swiped again to show a picture of the couple on a yacht. Judging from her body language, the two people next to her were her parents. ‘Careful, Linus. Your new crush may be a stone cold vixen,’ Camille warned him flatly. It earned her a nasty look from Maggie. Linus’ face was worth it.  
‘Do you have a name?’ Maggie asked, shifting the attention back to Geller. ‘Someone has to tell the girl her fiancé’s dead.’  
Fisher immediately got up and volunteered, even before Linus could say a name. However, Camille suggested Fisher might upset her if she had been aware of Geller’s secret investigation. Kirsten tried to make eye contact with Cameron, who sat across her, but his eyes had drifted away into the distance.  
‘Cameron and I will go,’ she said, snapping out of his trance. He nodded automatically and got up. Nobody objected and before she knew it they were outside the semi-shabby Chinese restaurant.

‘You’re acting strange.’ She blurted out while slowing down so he could catch up. He scratched is neck and denied it. She wasn’t going to let it slip. ‘Seriously, I can’t believe you work for one of the most obscure secret services in the country and still can’t lie.’

'May I remind you of the time I kept your birthday party a secret for a whole week?' 

'Wasn't that the same day you let me stitch into a body infected with an incredibly deadly flu virus?' 

Cameron rolled his eyes as an answer and Kirsten smiled. It was so easy to make him uncomfortable. He was witty and usually quick to react, but whenever he couldn't come up with something funny he became awkward. Kirsten liked to tease him just enough to see him looking startled. She liked it because he was always struggling in a sweet way. She could easily imagine his exact face if she tried to. Eyes closed, lips curled into a tiny smile and his chest going up and down with a deep sigh. He’d go on with what he’d been meaning to say in the first place. He never got impatient or insulted and accepted it as soon as it happened. She thought of a time he let out a little scream when Fisher surprised him with Halloween. She'd held that against him for way longer that she would've done now. Still, he hadn't snapped or gotten fed up about it. 

It was something she admired about him. His never ending patience was one of the main reasons she hadn’t lost her mind. Whatever jokes she made about him and no matter how many times she’d tried to manipulate him when she was still an almost emotionless robot, he was always there to listen. She’d crashed at his place so more times than she could count, full of ideas and residual emotions, and later real feelings. She’d panicked more than once in front of him, but he had never told her to go home. For Kirsten that was what friendship was about: Being able to share laughs together one moment and to comfort and listen to one another the other. This newfound definition was something that had made Kirsten able to see how much she had changed. She’d been forced to think about what it meant when Maggie ordered her to during a case.

Before that, Kirsten considered a friend as someone who she could be around without being irritated and not being annoying to the other person as well. So, that ended up being no one. Before the Stitchers program Camille was probably the closest thing to a 'friend' she had. But, at the same time her roommate was probably capable to drink Kirsten’s blood – She’d even tried to get Kirsten get kicked out of school. But when she met Cameron and Linus, she had an example of what friends could mean to each other in other ways that providing favours and company. While getting more familiar with human emotions, she came to understand there was more to it than what she’d always imagined. But it wasn’t until she thought she’d lost Cameron for good that something inside her head snapped and the whole process accelerated. She remembered suddenly feeling so much pain she immediately thought she was dying as well, until she’d felt hot tears streaming down her face.

'I drive,' he said when they got to the car, snapping her out of the horrible memory. She blinked a few times before she looked up to him. She didn't mind him driving – the LA traffic sucked anyway. And his car was much nicer than hers. It was an amazing convertible that was so silent people didn't even look up when they arrived somewhere. He opened the door for her with an dramatic but charming gesture. Kirsten got in, not even noticing. He closed the door and hurried past the hood to his own side. She put the address Linus had given them into her phone and read out the directions as they popped up the screen. When she upped the volume of the radio that was playing an upbeat song, Cameron immediately turned it down. ‘Please Kirsten, I have a headache.’ She turned it up again, just a little this time. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but she acted like she didn’t notice. Instead, she decided to find out what was bugging him. Because something definitely was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Let me know if you have any thoughts on this. Chapter three will follow later!


End file.
